Pan Post 93
In Pan Post 93 the intended fight between Archadmiral Lo and Yannah was interrupted by Din, who wanted to fight The Shard. Imeryn Hypericum allows it and they fight in the arena. Lo gives Dave a pair of binoculars that would allow him to see The Shard. The Shard shatters Din into hundreds of pieces but the piece that remains of her mouth starts to cackle with glee. He uses script and narrative as battle tactics while Din uses nothing but chaos. However the match is interrupted as Din suddenly becomes possessed and demands that The Shard speak the name of the Beast in The Abyss. When he refuses Din speaks the name, though it seems drowned out by the storm. After this The Shard submits to Din, who doesn't remember what happened but is elated, nonetheless, that she has won the match. Post Yannah vs Lo Lo: "Well, if you want something worth watching, then that means I should--" Din: "DIN FINISH EATING, NOW DIN FINISH GHOST-MAN!" With no regard for anything, the giant, golden goddess lunges once more against the even taller spectre known as The Shard, who once more deftly dodges her attacks. Imeryn sighs. Imeryn: "Can you lure her out over there, please?" The Shard does as Imeryn asks, floating out towards the arena grounds, Din mindlessly swinging at him with various sharp axes, greatswords, and maces. When the two arrive at the center, and The Shard seems ready to take on the offensive, Din suddenly stops, apparently distracted by a bird flying overhead. Imeryn takes the opportunity to ring the dong. Imeryn: "Begin!" For a while, The Shard hovers in place, waiting for Din to make her move. The God-Monarchs wait to see who will make the first move. Dave: "Who's Din fighting again?" Lo: "Nosebleed section up here, amirite? Try these binoculars." As it so happens, the pair of binoculars she gives Dave actually allow him to focus long enough in remembering what he's seeing for more than a split moment. Dave: "She's fighting the ghost of SlendermanSlender Man article, Wikipedia. dressed up as the ghost of Jacob MarleyJacob Marley article, Wikipedia.?" Lo: "What?" Dave: "Nevermind. Is that guy going to be able to stand up against Din?" Lo: "Besides you? If anyone, maybe this guy. I don't know much about this guy, but I hear he does his best work when nobody's looking, like some sort of super-ninja. Then again, ninjas are nothing compared to pirates like me." Dave: "Ninja, huh? So, this is going to be like a fight between BatmanBatman article, Wikipedia. and JokerJoker (character) article, Wikipedia.?" Lo: "Who?" Before Dave can respond, though, The Shard decides to take the first move. The black script bound to him like tattoos and chains ripple through the air, and an unnatural night-time falls across the Middle Ground. The Shard steps back and disappears into the darkness, while Din stands oblivious, her body shimmering in an almost gaudy, ornamental fashion despite the lack of light to reflect off her. The foreboding atmosphere, clearly invoked against Din, forms chains of unbreakable words tying her hands and feet in place. A silence suffocates the Middle Ground, and only slashing glints of light betray a flurry of attacks from behind her. Moments after the attack, Din's body falls to the ground in pieces. The Shard stands visible now behind where she had been. Dave: "Well, that was unexpected." The piece of Din's body that contained her mouth begins to laugh hysterically and loudly. Dave: "I take that back - that was unexpected." Din's laughter breaks the silence into more pieces than she embodies, and the pieces of her float up into the air. Din: "GIVE DIN HUG!" The pieces of Din flicker, and dozens of nasty claws (and one croissant) jut from her pieces, then snap to encase The Shard in a coffin of her own body. The Shard, however, bursts from his own form into something resembling a swarm of bats, if the bats were made of the whispers of secrets no one should know of. Din, for her part, was largely whole again, except her head pointed backwards and her left hand was swapped with her left foot. For the moment, Din revels in her own madness, blinded by her own chaotic nature to think about The Shard, as random patches of the ground and sky around her pop into visual static-snow. The Shard, reforming behind her vision, whips one of his "chains of text" straight at her chest, as a harpoon on a rope, and pulls her towards him. As he does so, though, he can see that he seems to have pulled a ragdoll-like dummy of Din, and that the "real" Din stayed in place. In fact, a "waterfall" of Din dummies pour forth, all repeating the same effect the first dummy did, while Din herself moves to the side with no regard to physics. Not missing a beat, The Shard uses his chained Din dummy to hurl at the real Din, sending them both tumbling to the ground. To whomever said "sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me" never saw The Shard throw the very Words That Created A Multiverse at someone, flying through the air as shurikens if they were made of galaxies, first disarming the weapons Din attempting to draw before pinning her to the ground, crippling her in place. The Shard glides over to her position and leans into her neck, his faceless head splitting open into a mockery of a mouth, fanged and fearsome. Din's head spins around to face The Shard, her eyes wide, her mouth open to scream. Except she doesn't scream in terror. She screams with a lucidity not of her own, possessed by a madness so deep that it's reached around back to an understanding too clear to see by most. Din: "SAY MY NAME!" The Shard stops in place, his mouth now disappearing and, if his face could emote, would display confusion. Din: "SAY THE NAME OF THAT WHO BROKE YOU! SAY THE NAME OF THAT NOW IMPRISONED IN THE ABYSS. SAY THE NAME OF THAT WHO YOU FEAR! WHO WE ALL WILL FEAR!" Stepping back, The Shard shakes his head. DIN: "THEN I WILL!" The very air fills with thunderous echoes of her last word, whipping around as a violent thunderstorm. Din seems to be shouting a name at The Shard, but her voice is drowned out in the storm, and only The Shard could hear what she was saying. Before she could finish, though, The Shard slams shut the pandemonium silent, closing the shutters on whatever may have been said. A hushed whisper escapes from The Shard, and yet the God-Monarchs knew what he had said. He yielded to Din. This time, nobody applauded. The Shard, composed with dignity, glides back to the seats, while Din snaps out of whatever state she had been in. Din: "What happen?" Dave: *to himself* "Someone set up us the bombAll your base are belong to us article, Wikipedia.." Imeryn: "You won, dear. Congratulations." Din: "Din...win?" Imeryn: "Yes." Din: "Din win! Din win din win din win din win..." The golden goddess skips back to the bleachers. Imeryn: "Perhaps whoever goes next could put on a little less of a show..." Notes Gebohq's Commentary "I wrote the title of this post as a bit of a joke, leading readers to possibly expect one fight (as the start of the post suggests will happen) when it is interrupted with another instead. As with the other matches between the God-Monarchs, I wanted to flesh out some personality and relations between them, at least through their fighting styles. For Din, I took influences from video game glitches, while for the Shard, I mixed ninja-types like Batman (DC Comics) and Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) with "word" themes. In this post, I also aimed to help build up "the Beast in the Abyss" as something threatening, though at the time of writing this post, I didn't know what it would be." ~ Gebohq the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post